


Were It Not That I Have Dreams

by RobinTrigue



Series: Emotionally Supportive Shorts [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Finn is the best boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, past Sami Zayn/Kevin Owens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTrigue/pseuds/RobinTrigue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami doesn’t have nightmares, he really doesn’t. But sometimes he does have dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were It Not That I Have Dreams

Somehow their bodies had uncurled from one another in the night, splaying across the mattress on either side, so Finn didn’t notice any signs of distress until Sami sat up in the middle of the night.

“Love? You alright?” he asked through the dark. His boyfriend gasped and jumped, like a rabbit that suddenly found itself in the path of a car. Frowning, Finn flicked on his bedside lamp, turning it immediately back off when Sami covered his eyes with both hands.

“Sorry, sorry love. It’s off now,” he whispered. Leaning forward, he rested a palm on Sami’s forearm – enough to ground, but easy to shake off if Sami needed space. “Bad dreams?”

Slowly, almost glacially, Sami leant into the contact, moving his body along the proffered arm until he and Finn were close again, his face nestled into Finn’s shoulder. Finn wrapped him in a firm, secure hug.

“I – I don’t know,” Sami admitted. “Kevin was there.”

_Kevin._

“You’re better than him,” Finn said reflexively. “And it was just a dream, it didn’t happen. You’re safe here.”

“I know,” mumbled Sami, then hesitated. Finn didn’t rush him, simply clasped his hands behind the Canadian’s back, letting the feel of soft curls against his jaw reassure _him_ that Sami was here, and safe, and real. “It... it wasn’t a bad dream. Nothing bad happened.”

“Okay,” Finn said, affirming, waiting.

“It was... we were doing the same things as always, you know? Kev and I, driving to the next gig, grabbing sandwiches at 7/11, joking around. It was nice stuff.”

“It’s okay to miss him,” reminded Finn gently into the mouthful of hair. Feelings were complicated. He would never be alright with the things Kevin Owens had done, the way he’d treated Sami, and god did it hurt to see Sami pining for the good times he’d had with that bastard instead of being free of him, but it’s all complicated. He could understand missing parts of someone.

“No – that’s not–” Sami’s breathing quickened. Finn made soothing noises until Sami regained control and was able to continue speaking. “It’s that it felt so normal... It was all the in-between times, the times that are all the _other_ parts of real life, not the big moments... It felt real enough that I thought I’d be waking up back with him again, knowing I had to be careful or else the happiness wouldn’t last. I was just tired. I didn't know if I had the energy to always be prepared like that again.”

Finn couldn’t resist it anymore, and squeezed his boyfriend until all the air probably left his lungs. Sami gave a light laugh, pushing at him playfully.

“Finn, I’m fine – it’s not like it was a _nightmare_ or anything, we were just buying _sandwiches_ –”

“You are so kind and loveable and _good_ ,” said Finn, not letting go. “You aren’t with him anymore, and no one in your life now is going to treat you the way he did.”

Sami’s laugh dipped in the middle only slightly. When Finn released him, his smile was from ear to ear, as usual.

“Finn, I’m _fine,_ I know it was just a dream, it wasn’t even an interesting one. You should go back to sleep it’s four in the morning.”

Finn stretched, giving them both a chance to sit up from the awkward angle. “Nah, I’m not tired,” he lied. “In fact, I’m kind of in the mood for French toast.”

The darkness almost hid Sami’s relieved expression.

“Will there be ice cream?”

“Sami. Do you really think I would serve four AM French toast _without_ ice cream. Please, don’t insult my culinary prowess.”

“You’re right, I apologise,” said Sami, smile collapsing to one that was a little more tired, a little more real. If he wrapped his arms around Finn’s waist a little more than usual during cooking, neither man commented.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people have written great ‘Sami has nightmares’ fic so here is my submission to that genre


End file.
